An Act of Kindness
by Niagara14301
Summary: "An Act of Kindness" is a story featuring Lucinda as a child. In this story, as Lucinda is in the hospital recovering from a virus, she comes across the ghost of a girl who needs help.


An Act of Kindness - a Sofia the First fanfic

**An Act of Kindness**

Notes: this story is set after "A Surprise for Lucinda", with Lucinda as a child in Dunwitty. I wanted to do a "Sofia the First" ghost story for Halloween, and this is the result.

**Lucinda in the hospital**

Lucinda had been very ill, and had been taken to the local hospital to be treated. After a few days, Lucinda started recovering.

"Well, young lady" a kind older doctor spoke to Lucinda as she laid in bed, "it's looks like your going to be alright".

"What happened to me?" Lucinda wanted to know.

"You caught that virus that is going around" the doctor answered. "You were out of it for a while. However, last night, your fever broke, and you started getting better".

"So, I'm going to be okay?" Lucinda asked.

"You'll be fine, young lady" the doctor smiled. "We'll keep you here in the hospital for another day or two for observation, and then you can go home".

"Thank you, doctor" Lucinda smiled.

"Your welcome" the doctor smiled.

The doctor left the room as a nurse walked over to Lucinda.

"Are you hungry, Lucinda?" the nurse asked.

"Come to think of it, I am" Lucinda answered.

"That's a good sign" the nurse smiled. "We'll get you something to eat".

Later that day, after Lucinda took a nap in her hospital room, she decided to get up and stretch her legs. As she reached the door to her hospital room, Lucinda looked down the hallway. A little way down the hall, a girl Lucinda's age was trying to get the attention of anybody who happened to walk by.

"Hello, could you help me?" the girl asked a nurse.

The nurse walked by the girl as if the girl were invisible. As another nurse walked by the girl, the girl tried to get the nurse's attention.

"Hello, could you help me?" the girl asked.

As with the previous nurse, this nurse also walked past the girl as if the girl were invisible.

Lucinda's heart went out to the girl, and Lucinda waved her hand to get the girl's attention. The girl saw Lucinda and rushed over.

"Oh, thank you!" the girl exclaimed. "Your the first person in I don't know how long that has noticed me".

"Let's go into my hospital room and talk" Lucinda smiled.

"That sounds good" the girl smiled.

As Lucinda and the girl walked into Lucinda's hospital room, Lucinda shut the door so they could have some privacy. Lucinda and the girl then sat down on Lucinda's hospital bed.

"I can't thank you enough for noticing me" the girl started. "I've been so lonely".

"My pleasure" Lucinda smiled. "I'm Lucinda Magwin. What's your name?"

"I'm Maria Hallowell" the girl started. "I have the same first name as our Queen - Queen Maria of Enchancia".

"I've better take this slowly" Lucinda thought to herself. "Maria has no idea she's a ghost". Lucinda then turned to Maria. "Nice to meet you, Maria" Lucinda smiled.

For the next half hour, Lucinda and Maria had a pleasant conversation, talking about things that any two girls their age would talk about.

"Why do people ignore me, Lucinda?" Maria suddenly asked.

Lucinda had half hoped that this could be put off for a bit longer, but Maria had asked a question, and Lucinda had no choice but to answer it.

"There is no easy way to tell you this" Lucinda gently started. "But the reason that people ignore you is that ... your a ghost. Your dead, Maria. I'm so sorry".

Maria sat on the bed for the longest time looking off into space, then turned to Lucinda. "I understand ... now" Maria said. "Thank you for telling me, Lucinda".

"I wish there could have been an easier way to tell you" Lucinda sadly said.

"It's alright, Lucinda" Maria smiled. "I feel a peace I haven't felt in a long time. But how come you can see and hear me?"

"Well, you see" Lucinda started, "I'm a witch. Among my powers is the ability to communicate with ghosts".

"I've never met a witch before" Maria smiled. "And I'm very glad I met you".

"I'm glad to have met you as well" Lucinda smiled.

"One more question" Maria started. "Do you know how long I've been ... dead?"

"You said that you had the same first name as Queen Maria" Lucinda started. "When you were .. a child ... was she pregnant?"

"Yes" Maria said. "She had just given birth to a son".

"Then, off the top of my head, I'd say you been dead for well over thirty years" Lucinda said. "Her son is now King of Enchancia - King Roland the Second. One of his daughters, Sofia, is my best friend".

Maria smiled. Suddenly, Lucinda and Maria heard a man gently clear his throat. The two of them turned around to see a man dressed in a white suit.

"Don't be afraid, girls" the man gently said as a light glow surrounded his body. "My name is Andrew. I'm an angel. I'm here to take you home, Maria".

"Up there?" Maria asked as she pointed her finger toward Heaven.

"Yes, sweetheart" Andrew smiled.

Maria then turned and hugged Lucinda. Since Maria was a ghost, she couldn't physically touch Lucinda, but her essence wrapped itself around Lucinda. Lucinda had felt love many times before, but when Maria's essence wrapped around Lucinda, it was a love a thousand times more powerful than anything Lucinda had ever felt before. It was a pure love, and a happy love, all rolled into one. The feeling was pure magic.

Maria then walked over to Andrew.

"Are you ready?" Andrew asked Maria.

"Ready" Maria replied with a smile.

Andrew took Maria's hand, then Andrew turned to Lucinda while pointing up.

"He's very proud of you, Lucinda" Andrew smiled. "And he wanted me to tell you that".

Andrew and Maria then walked toward the wall, and disappeared.

**Lucinda comes home**

Two days later, Lucinda was released from the hospital with a clean bill of health. Lucinda's parents took Lucinda home.

As Lucinda and her parents neared their front door, her father turned to Lucinda.

"Are you up for visitors?" Lucinda's father asked.

"Yes" Lucinda smiled. "What's going on?"

"Sofia, Ruby, and Jade were very worried about you" Lucinda's mother started. "They want to welcome you home".

"The three of them are inside?" Lucinda asked with an excited look on her face.

"Yes" Lucinda's father smiled.

Lucinda raced through the door to discover Sofia, Ruby, and Jade waiting for her in the front room. Lucinda, Sofia, Ruby, and Jade hugged for the longest time. Lucinda's parents smiled at the touching scene.

"You okay now?" Sofia asked.

"I'm fine" Lucinda smiled. "All better".

"We missed you, Lucinda" Jade said.

"It's nice to have you back" Ruby said.

"Nice to be back" Lucinda smiled.

Lucinda, Sofia, Ruby, and Jade then sat down on the couch as Sofia, Ruby, and Jade told Lucinda about what had been going on in Dunwitty during her time in the hospital.

That night, as Lucinda lay in bed in her bedroom, she looked up toward Heaven. Lucinda smiled as she looked up, happy that Maria was now at peace. Lucinda then went to sleep for the night, secure in the knowledge that everything was right with the world.

**Background notes**

To find out more about Queen Maria of Enchancia, please see my story "Being Summoned".

Andrew the angel is from "Touched By An Angel".


End file.
